Loot List
Here is a compiled list of all distinctions, distinction rewards, loot and their locations based on research from forums and playing the game. There are a total of 7 distinctions possible, 16 distinction rewards possible, and 27 loot items possible. Restrictions for the items include your stats and your class. Distinctions Weapons WEAPONS Razorglass Knife 125 ROGUE Type: ''Offhand ''Effect: ''3-8 damage, -1 attack, discordant ''(Located Razorglass needed) Rastahni Heavy Bow 250 BOW Type: ''Both hands ''Effect: ''3-7 damage, -1 attack, 5-square range ''(Mistshaper's Favor needed) Rastahni Fangblade 500 ROGUE Type: ''Main hand ''Effect: ''5-8 damage, -1 melee dodge ''(Mistshaper's Favor needed) Spireguard Truncheon 750 Type: ''Main hand ''Effect: ''4-8 damage, +1 attack, +1 melee dodge ''(Friend of Spireguard needed) Spireguard Catchpike 750 BEACON Type: ''Both hands ''Effect: ''3-9 damage, +2 melee dodge, 2-square reach ''(Friend of Spireguard needed) Spireguard Longbow 750 BOW Type: ''Both hands ''Effect: ''3-7 edged, 7-square range ''(Friend of Spireguard needed) UTILITY Rastahni Drakedraught 125 Type: ''Utility ''Effect: ''Drakedraught (becomes enraged, 1/quest) ''(Mistshaper's Favor needed) Razorglass Caltrops 125 Type: ''Utility ''Effect: ''Discordant (-1 healing), Toss Razorglass (create razorglass terrain within 3 squares, 1/quest, major) ''(Located Razorglass needed) Bottle of Mists 500 Type: ''Utility ''Effect: ''Obscure Sight (becomes unnoticed, 1/quest, major) ''(Mistshaper's Favor needed) Wurmsblood Elixir 500 Type: ''Utility ''Effect: ''Wurm's Vigor (1/quest, Major. +1 Strenght, Will, & Insight until end of combat) ''(Slayer of the Nithgaland needed) OTHER Ring of Mists''' 125' ''Type: ''Ring ''Effect: ''Mist Cloak(+5 ranged dodge for 1 turn) ''(Mistshaper's Favor needed) Runewarded Bracers 125 Type: ''Arms ''Effect: ''Extinguish (removes burning condition on your character, 1/challenge, minor) ''(Friend of the Spireguard needed) Amulet of the Mogru Dauth 250 Type: ''Neck ''Effect: ''Touch of the Mogru Dauth (passive, +1 to healing) ''Found the Mogru Dauth needed Wurmshide Boots 500 Type: ''Feet ''Effect: ''Earthsense (Insight check against each unnoticed enemy within 3 sq, reveals enemy if passed) ''(Slayer of the Nithgaland needed) '-=# Loot #=-' WAIST Runechain belt Type: ''Belt ''Effect: ''+1 blunt protection ''Found in: Clutches of the Cult Girdle of storm's rage Type: ''Belt ''Effect: ''1/chal. minor: become enraged, must be moderately wounded. ''Found in: Wreck of the Seamaid and Dead Sail Belt of the Ancient Hero Type: ''Belt ''Effect: ''1/enc, minor; If gravely wounded, recover from all negative conditions ''Found in: Under the Eye of Yssa JEWELRY Meirwood charm Type: ''Neck ''Effect: ''+1 spirit protection ''Found in: Ash and Ember Ring of Spellbreaking Type: ''Ring ''Effect : Concordant spellbreaking (1/quest, Minor. Abjured enemy within 5 sq. takes additional -2 to arcane until end of encounter). Found in: Under the Eye of Yssa Circlet of the Ancient Hero Type: ''Head ''Effect: ''1/enc, minor. If gravely wounded, heal 4-6 damage ''Found in: Under the Eye of Yssa UTILITY Storm Eye Type: ''Utility ''Effect: ''+1 dodge when not engaged ''Found in: The Undercourt BODY Warded robes Type: ''Body ''Effect: ''+1 physical ''Found in: Clutches of the Cult Golden Platecoat Type: ''Body ''Effect: ''+2 physical, +1 encumbrance, +1 str when inspired ''Found in: Wreck of the Seamaid Runecarved Cuirass Type: ''Body ''Effect: ''Firecloak (2/challenge, minor; Deals 2-4 fire damage to all adjacent combatants including allies) ''Found in: The Scriptorium Runecarved Breastplate Type: ''Body ''Effect: ''+2 physical, +2 encumbrance, Fire Cloak (2-4 fire damage to all adjacent combatants including allies, 2/challenge, Minor) ''Required: Fortitude 7 Found in: The Scriptorium FEET Spiritwalker's boots Type: ''Feet ''Effect: ''+1 condition checks ''Found in: Ash and Ember Boots of leaping Type: ''Feet ''Effect: ''Leap to a destination (2-squares away) ''Found in: Undercourt Boots of the wandering tribes Type: ''Feet ''Effect: ''+1 dodge after move ''Found in: Wreck of the Seamaid HANDS Gloves Of Spirit's Grasp Type: ''Wrists ''Effect: ''Discordant. Numbing Grasp (1/enc, minor, target enemy inside 3 squares has -1 to all checks until the end of the round) ''Found in: Heresiarch's Apprentice Coil of the Ancient Hero Type: ''Wrists ''Effect: ''Heroic Awakening (become inspired & focused; must be gravely wounded. 1/challenge Minor) ''Found in: Under the Eye of Yssa Bear Spirit's Favor Type: ''Wrists ''Effect: ''1/quest, minor. +2 Str until end of turn. Check Str vs Melee Dodge of adjacent, deal 2-5 damage. ''Found in: The Wilding Bladespirit’s Favor Type: ''Wrist ''Effect: ''1/quest, major. Weapon attack on an enemy within five squares ''Found in: The Wilding WEAPONS Spirit Blade Type: ''Main hand ''Effect: ''3-8 Spirit damage, +1 attack, -1 melee dodge, Discordant (-1 to healing) ''Found in: Fane of the Dweller Well Crafted Mace Type: ''Main hand ''Effect: ''4-8 blunt damage, +1 attack ''Found in: Clutches of the Cult Thunderous Hammer Type: ''Main hand ''Effect: ''0/0/0; 4-7 blunt, Thunderous (all adjacent combatants-friends and enemies both- knocked off-balance when you hit) ''Required: Will 6 Found in: Wreck of the Seamaid Thunderous Maul Type: ''Two-handed ''Effect: ''5 - 9 Blunt, Thunderous (all adjacent combatants-friends and enemies both- knocked off-balance when you hit) ''Required: Will 6 Found in: Wreck of the Seamaid Glaive of Severence Type: ''Both hands ''Effect: ''0/0/0; 2 square reach 4-9 edged; Severence (passive, whenever you hit an enemy, it becomes abjured) ''Required: Insight 7 Found in: Undercourt Venomous Shortsword Type: ''Main hand ''Effect: ''0/0/0, 4-7 edged; Corrupting: -1 Fortitude; Envenomed(when you hit, target becomes poisoned) ''Found in: Thicker than Blood Eidstone Dirk Type: ''Main hand ''Effect: ''0/0/0; 4-7 edged, +2 attack ''Found in: Fane of the Dweller Ebon Glaive Type: ''Both hands ''Effect: ''+3/-1/0; 2-square reach, 3-10 edged damage ''Found in: Thicker than Blood Runecarved Mace Type: ''Main hand ''Effect: ''0/0/0; 1-square reach, 4–7 blunt damage; Stoneshock (each combatant in a 3-square long blast becomes staggered) ''Found in: The Scriptorium OFF-HAND Runestone of Fiery Retribution Type: ''Off Hand ''Effect: ''Flames of Retribution (Passive; whenever you are hit, 1-3 fire damage to attacker) ''Found in: The Undercourt '-=# Confirmed Loot-Dropping Quests #=- ' Ash & Ember Wreck of the Seamaid Fane of the Dweller The Undercourt Clutches of the Cult The Scriptorium Dead Sail Under the Eye of Yssa Thicker than Blood Heresiarch's Apprentice The Wilding Page Created 2/7/2016 by dansaske